


一发完

by orphan_account



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 酒不是什么好东西。
Relationships: Baekren - Relationship, Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho





	一发完

偶像失格……

是崔珉起清醒的第一念头。

宿醉的眩晕，凌乱的床铺。酸软的后腰，无力的下身……

明明昨天才是得大赏的庆功宴，今天就要告别娱乐圈了吗？

房间已经不像有其他人的样子，没有陌生的衣服和物品。剩下的都是自己的衣物，还有一只金灿灿的大奖杯。

我到底……是把谁给睡了。

Solo二十好几年的闷骚小处男居然在醉酒的状态把人家给那啥那啥了，真是牛逼哄哄。

但现在不是佩服自己的时候吧！

崔珉起考虑着要不要跟经纪人报备一下，让他准备准备退圈的通稿。

可崔珉起现在只要一思考头就好疼。居然是真的！他以为自己只是做了个春梦！

他隐隐记得昨天晚上那人身体特棒，有纹身，还有他根本练不出的各种紧实的肌肉。

切，明明是粉丝不喜欢我有肌肉罢了。崔珉起擦了擦嘴边不存在的口水。

大概在和狐朋狗友的第一次视频人体探索的时候他就发现自己有点不一样了。别人都是开口夸赞完美的酥胸，而他开口的第一句就是这人的肌肉好健壮。忙着手中事没空搭理他的基友和依旧长长的进度条，崔珉起索然无味。他嫌视频里拍美女的时间太长了。等到不同男性的出现的时候他立刻就找借口离开了。因为没有好看的肌肉这个视频更加无聊了！

自己好像真的觉醒的太早了！崔珉起严厉批评自己明明是清纯人设却满脑黄色。

自己真的没心没肺。工作都要丢了还在这里回味……哎

崔珉起准备把心里拟好的草稿发送给经纪人，却发现经纪人发给他的信息，写着叫他好好休息一段时间，不要惹事，因为自己也要放假。

怎么办啊我已经惹大事了。崔珉起苦笑。

他好好的回想了自己昨晚给自己庆祝的所有人。却怎么也不能把那些肌肉安在任何一个人身上。每一个都违和到不行！

靠！要是万一昨天那人是私生饭！崔珉起了浑身鸡皮疙瘩。

不可能吧不可能吧不可能吧！我应该不是吸引男粉的那种吧！！

崔珉起顿时慌乱了起来，艰难的给自己套上衣服。

完了完了，不仅酒后乱性了还睡粉了，这圈看来是真的混不下去了！！

他慌慌张张的退了房，当然不忘戴上了口罩和帽子。好在这个酒店高档又专业，在他询问并支付使用房间物品费用的时候没有一点表情变化。

他打电话叫了专车。小心的用小号冲浪。自己的得奖祝福还在热搜上待着，粉圈仍然喜气洋洋。崔珉起松了口气，这对他来说就是风平浪静。

那人，看来还给他了缓刑的时间。

到家后崔珉起才小心翼翼的打了电话，刚准备报备经纪人就先开口了。

“哎呀，珉起哇，好消息好消息！想给自己放个假都难！明天……好好准备……知道了吧我挂了啊我要上飞机了！”

全程没有给他说话的时间啊！！

怎么办啊……不能冷静下来的崔珉起有点想哭。自己的身体不仅还疼着，心里也疼着自己多年的奋斗。那人真不是个东西！就算身材很棒也不是东西！！！居然睡了就跑！

————————————————————————

“哈嘁哈嘁！”姜东昊连打两个喷嚏。

会不会是因为昨晚光着身子睡着凉了啊……

昨晚庆功宴被灌了好多酒，明明自己根本不能喝。最后喝到不省人事。第二天早上起来，发现自己是在地上睡了一晚……

当然，在他站起发现床上还有一个人的时候，头疼欲裂，直到打了喷嚏他才发现自己没穿一件衣服。

完蛋了……这这这，这谁！

床上人还在熟睡中。被子被抱作一团，脸埋在里面根本认不出。被子没盖住露出的纤细小腿和若隐若现的浑圆小翘臀，让人脸红心跳！

小心翼翼的观察了下凌乱的衣物和光滑的背部。

好像是小男生……

姜东昊心里顿时罪恶，也很慌乱。他不知道是不是应该把人叫起来比较好。

轻轻的拉住被角，他想确认这人是否认识。

还没等他拉多少，床上的小家伙扭动了几下，发出了难受的呻吟。

醒了醒了！

姜东昊脑海里的第一反应是跑！

他快速的套了衣服，头也不回的跑了。

刚跑出酒店，他就被头疼止住了脚步。晃晃荡荡的朝便利店走去买宿醉药。

早上的便利店人异常的多，排队也排了很久，排到自己的时候他才清醒了过来。

占便宜的是自己啊怎么能跑，太不男人了。

结账两份药的钱后他就急急忙忙的跑了回去。

深呼吸了好久，姜东昊才鼓起勇气敲门。

咔哒……

“请问您有什么事吗？”

穿戴酒店制服的工作人员疑惑的看着他。

“我我，我是刚住在着的。”

“先生是有什么东西落在这了吗？您已经退房了，我正在打扫卫生，要帮您一起找吗？”

“啊，不不用了，没，我先走了。”

姜东昊有点失落……人居然走了

在不小心瞧见的垃圾桶里有用过的避孕套后，害羞的比刚才跑的还快了。

他还尝试去前台问问同住人是谁。但前台质疑的眼神和随时准备拿起电话报警的架势，他赶紧摆了摆手说自己酒还没醒。

到底是谁啊！

应该不是自己随行的工作人员。大家都是大老爷们，没那细腻的肌肤。

说起细腻的肌肤，昨天晚上坐的离小偶像的粉丝群太近了，听了一整晚的洗脑应援词，其中“牛奶肌肤”最让人影响深刻。

粉丝真的会吹。今早那人可不就是“牛奶肌肤”嘛！光滑又细腻，白皙中泛着牛奶的香甜……

啪。姜东昊狠狠打了自己一巴掌。

———————————————————————  
“珉起啊，你今天可要好好表现噢。这可是很难请到的金牌作曲人！用你的实力折服他吧！”

“啊？……噢”

崔珉起心不在焉的回应着。已经三天了，没有任何威胁什么的。会不会对方也是圈内人不想闹大啊？崔珉起猜测着，同时为自己被人掌握了把柄感到悲哀。希望那人善良点没有拍视频或者照片。

他这几天过得还挺憔悴，整个人病殃殃的，脸上也没啥血色，白到快要消失的透明。

“姜先生您好，我是崔珉起，很荣幸能……”

崔珉起低着头，温顺的背着词儿。

“噢噢，哈，是你啊。嗯哈，随便坐坐，哈，等我做完最后一个……”

是在，运动？崔珉起好奇的抬头。

作曲室居然放着一个单杠，姜大制作正在这个单杠上起起落落。

天啊这发达的肱二头肌！！！崔珉起差点尖叫出声。

“抱歉啊我一运动就忘记时间了……”

微微低下头，拉起背心下摆擦汗时露出的线条分明的腹肌和呈块状的胸肌。

崔珉起有点呼吸不畅，但是

这个纹身好像在哪里见过……？

小偶像近看长得真好看。白白嫩嫩的还真是“牛奶皮肤”。姜东昊不由自主的朝小偶像的小腿看去。

今天天挺热，穿了露小腿的裤子啊……咦这腿，怎么有点似曾相识……？

“哎呀那就麻烦姜制作啦，你们聊你们聊我先出去了”

经纪人咋咋呼呼的就出去了，还贴心的把门带上了。

那晚，不会是他吧？！！！

两人惊恐对视，然后缓慢地移开了各自的视线。

——————————————————————  
酒醉现场。

“哥，我真的不行了我先上去了……”

崔珉起一摇二晃，跟经纪人打了声招呼就走了。

“诶！！他怎么就走了！”崔珉起的经纪人含糊着，话也说不清楚了，掏了掏口袋，“他还有一张房卡在我这……”

“哎，姜大制作，怎么倒的这么快，我可搬不动你啊！”姜东昊的经纪人废了九牛二虎之力才把人拉起，一个没站稳，撞倒了准备追上去的崔珉起经纪人。

“哎呦哎呦，对不起对不起，真抱歉。”姜的经纪人赶紧道歉。崔的经纪人双手摆摆，“没事没事”

姜东昊被寒暄吵的清醒了点，看到自己脚边的有张房卡，“哥这是我的吗？我上去咯？”

“嗯嗯？哦哦你上去吧。”姜的经纪人被崔的经纪人缠上了，听到姜东昊说自己上去顿时松了口气，随便应了应专心对付醉鬼。

好晕。要赶紧回去睡觉。

姜东昊刷开房门，没走几步就被绊倒了。

好痛。他揉揉膝盖，这酒店拖鞋怎么放在这里了。他挣扎着起身，打开了浴室门，打开灯。

崔珉起头昏脑涨的淋浴着。突然打开的房门他吓了一跳，关上的浴室灯让他瞬间进入了黑暗，想是瞬间入梦一样。

怎么会有人……崔珉起晕乎着，我这是在做什么梦？是谁？

姜东昊不明白为啥灯开了还是这么黑。他摸着墙，朝着水声走去。怎么酒店这么不专业水是一直开着的啊？

摸着摸着，这是什么。软软的…肉？

崔珉起迷糊着半眯着眼，屁股被揉捏的不适他瞬间哼叫出声，难受的晃动，想要摆脱。

天啊这梦居然是春梦！

姜东昊听到了哼哼唧唧的声音更是好奇，什么东西啊还会发出声音吗？他开始系统的用手仔仔细细的扫描着软物的每个地方。

啊，别摸了。崔珉起仰起头急促的呼吸着。这人摸的没有章法却让人热血沸腾……他不禁抓住那人的手往自己那里带。

“这里！摸这里就好。”崔珉起搂上去，靠近耳朵，激动又害羞的要求着。

什么，摸这里就好了嘛？姜东昊下意识的听从了。但是撸着撸着他觉得不对劲。咋回事啊不是在撸吗？为什么自己一点感觉也没有。

他疑惑着用另一只手探寻，不对啊这才是我的啊，那这个？……不管了。

姜东昊一手握两，上上下下的加快了速度。终于自己也爽了。

崔珉起感觉自己的碰到了那人的，还被抓在一起撸动，浑身激灵。这梦太刺激了吧！

他不停地呼出着热气，陌生又熟悉的刺激让他腿软到根本不能站立。自己的还在对方手里，他只能紧紧的搂住他的脖子。

“嗯……我不行了……”崔珉起全身绷直，整个人都压在了姜东昊身上。

“什么不行？男人不能说不行，我没有不行！”姜东昊听到不行就来劲了，放缓了速度。谁说他不行，他可持久了！

“啊不要！”崔珉起害羞想哭。一下子停下来真不是人受的！他忍不住的用指甲在姜东昊背上划拉，“不要停，好难受…快…快点结束”

“哼！这是你说要结束的，不是我不行哦！”姜东昊哼哼着，重启了手速。

“啊嗯，哈…啊…”瞬时的刺激让崔珉起释放的彻底。无力的双腿支撑不住他往下滑，顺带着把搂着的姜东昊一并拉了进浴缸。

姜东昊吓了一跳，松开了抓紧二人的手。往后一捞，握住了两肉圆。

啊！这人怎么这么色！崔珉起害羞到不行，觉得自己也要主动点，就在暗黑中朝那摸去。

嗯，哇。这个腹肌！崔珉起像摸到了宝藏，爱不释手了好一会，“好喜欢”，他把手指嵌入凹陷处来回摩擦。

“……我也”姜东昊迷迷糊糊听到喜欢二字。是的，这小屁股也太招人喜欢了！他非常赞同！软软的又很有弹性，想一直摸下去。

揉捏了一会姜东昊就想摸的再仔细点。他顺着两团肉外围摸到了内里。

“啊！你好坏！”崔珉起生气的一手拍上腹肌，顺带不小心扇到了那。

“嘶——”姜东昊有点疼，报复性的揉捏的更大力了。

“呜……不要再玩了，”崔珉起都快觉得自己的屁股被揉没有知觉了。

“你快点啦！”他主动的抓住了那人的手指向那处探去。

“坏家伙，你要轻点哦…不要弄疼我…”手指一放进去，崔珉起就快速搂上这人的脖子，在他耳边撒着娇。

姜东昊也不知道为啥也就听了进去。哦哦好吧，这么看着这么Q弹可爱的份上我就轻点……

姜东昊皱眉。这也太紧了。他刚准备动动，就被耳旁的哼哼叫停了。

“不要！你好坏！我疼！”

我什么都没做！姜东昊委屈，进也不是退也不是。感觉自己的好像比刚才的胀大了不少。我也难受……

这样不行。崔珉起最怕疼了。他扭动着，拍拍姜东昊的肩膀。“抱我起来，外面，应该…嗯有”

“有什么？”姜东昊一句一个动作，单手就把人抱了起来。

“去门口……”崔珉起手臂紧紧抱住脖子，双脚也缠上了腰。嗯……这个动作真的好色情啊！

姜东昊脚步虚浮，手却举着稳稳当当的。“去哪？”

“床……”崔珉起说完遍狠狠咬了一口他的脖子。真是的不要再让我说那些令人害羞的话啦！

“嘶……怎么又搞我”姜东昊不知道自己哪又做错了，只好无奈的听从安排。“然后呢？”

崔珉起耻于开口，只能自己主动的拉开床头柜，把里面东西一股脑的掏了出来。

姜东昊不解。这么多要用哪一个啊？

嗯……那就都拆开试试吧！姜东昊开始一个个拆避孕套。

崔珉起等了好久也不知道那人低头在干嘛，叹了口气，拿起润滑的朝自己那里挤，并用脚踹姜东昊的肩膀，“快点！我冷了！”

姜东昊无奈，他眼花看不清字只能一个个试，这都第三个了还不是自己的size他也没办法。

啊终于！最后一个！

他欢天喜地的整理好，准备往那处顶。

“嘶，靠混蛋！”疼痛席卷全身，崔珉起反射性的使劲踹了一脚。

“啊！”姜东昊吃痛，心里想着不是说快点吗？但是手指还是一根一根的乖乖的伸了进去。

借助工具一切都是那么顺利！他也好好的把屁股摸了个遍！玩了个爽！接下来就是让自己的大兄弟体验了吧！姜东昊顶着早就做好安全措施的大兄弟蹭了蹭柔软的小口。

刚才姜东昊玩的太过分，居然在最后一刻抽了出去！崔珉起难耐上下动着。姜东昊把这作为了同意的信号。

辛苦你了大兄弟！姜东昊一个俯冲，顺利的让它进入了天堂。

“啊！嗯，好…好……”崔珉起好了半天也没好出来，就被来来回回的律动震碎了词句。好大，好胀……嗯，好棒，好舒服！快速的抽送不停的经过敏感区。还没体验完的快乐就又被续费了一次又一次，强烈的刺激冲向四肢百骸，让他止不住的浑身颤抖。自己的随着撞击不断拍打着小腹，触感色情到脚趾蜷缩。

“嗯啊，太快了，不…我…我受，不了”生理泪水不知不觉就糊了一脸，在模糊的视线范围里，他仍然能“看清”姜东昊的宽肩窄腰，和一块块随着运动坚硬的肌肉。他哭的更厉害了。呜呜咽咽的，上气不接下气。他早就缴械的干干净净。现在任何一点刺激都是折磨。

姜东昊觉得前进的越来越艰难，气不过打了打两团软肉，这也太不争气了！崔珉起被打的腿根抽搐着，哭出了声。  
他挣扎着起身想逃离，却被人拉起抱紧怀里，这个姿势进的要命的深。崔珉起因剧烈的刺激呼吸变得更加急促。

冲撞仍然我行我素，到了极限的崔珉起不再能消受的了这份快乐，想挣扎却无力挣扎。扭动的过程中，自己的刮蹭到了姜东昊的腹肌。意识到这一点后，他颤抖着射出最后的星星点点。性感的腹肌沾上自己的……

崔珉起大脑一片空白，在疲惫和醉酒的双重夹击下不省人事。

姜东昊也在肆意满足后体力燃烧殆尽。晕乎着喝口水，结果自己一脚踩空，双眼一黑，晕倒在地。


End file.
